


Secrets

by anoptimaldoll



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: terrible but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoptimaldoll/pseuds/anoptimaldoll
Summary: inspired by Rekkles saying how happy Miky was after getting pog after the schalke game. that interview (and all the other rekkles interviews) has been on my mind so much lately.hope you like it
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Rekkles saying how happy Miky was after getting pog after the schalke game. that interview (and all the other rekkles interviews) has been on my mind so much lately.  
> hope you like it

Miky would never admit it but he liked the kind words of Jankos.

The way he would say “Good job Miky.” after he played really well or the sneaky “You look great today”s never failed to make him happy. 

It felt nice to be appreciated and when the person who did so was someone he liked, it felt even better.

When he got the Player of The Game for the first time this split he had been very happy. The game was a huge success, the Sion pick had worked very well and a good game always meant new praises.

“You played so well today Miky and the pick idea? You are a genius.”  
“How can you be so handsome and so talented?”  
“You’re so OP Miky.”

Miky could never get enough of them. He loved to be admired. The praises made him feel belonging and loved. And having Jankos meant he got many of them.

If it hadn’t been for his ability to stay calm and for his cheeks not being able to blush so easily, his secret would’ve been out a long time ago. And Miky had no idea what he would do if that happened.

So to say he was shocked after hearing Rekkles say “Miky got really happy after getting Player of the Game yesterday.” would be a huge understatement. He had always thought that he hid his liking towards appreciation very well. But even Rekkles seeing through him, only after being together for a few months, was making him question his abilities.

“You were really happy Miky, but you deserved it so much. You were great in that game.”

And maybe for the first time in almost 3 years he couldn’t hold the blush from reaching his face and ears. It wasn’t his fault though, it couldn’t have been. The praises he was getting from Jankos had been much more frequent after that game and Jankos had been looking so kindly towards him. Miky had nothing to do with the redness that was embracing his face.

“Oh Miky, are you blushing? You look so cute right now. Even cuter than you normally do.”

And Miky just couldn’t help but murmur a quiet “Shut up”. 

Miky liked being loved, especially by Jankos. But he could sense that his praiser now knew that as well. And even though he had suspicions about what would change now that his secret was out, a nice fuzzy feeling was seeming to be settling into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible and messy and I'm cringing so hard right now.  
> Also have no idea why I'm posting it  
> that being said, if you did somehow read I'm sorry you had to go through that  
> but thank you  
> sending you so much love <3


End file.
